The training core will provide support for six graduate students who will be assigned to projects connected with the ecoengineering aspects of the research on VOCs in groundwater. The students will take a sufficient number of toxicology courses (minimum of two) to allow them to gain a knowledge and appreciation of the biological effects produced by toxic chemicals. Graduates trained in this manner will be well equipped to conduct research and other activities in hazardous waste management.